space_odysseusfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Odysseus Wiki
'SPACE ODYSSEUS' Space Odysseus is a role playing game created by SKARR of the YouTube channel Geek Worlds in 2015. Taking place in a far away galaxy shared by four different factions - The Sulirien Empire, The Vega Systems, The Hilvetian Confederation and the Ulrichien Systems - Space Odysseus tells the story of the adventures of different groups of heroes as they travel and fight to keep the galaxy from evil. 'THE WAR OF WORLDS' In the early spring of the year 1832 A.S (After Suliri), the tourist barge The Leridor sets off from the planet Anoda towards the system of Naering in the Sulirien Empire for what was supposed to be a normal and calm journey. But halfway during the travel, near the asteroid belt of Loeb, the Leridor came into an ambush by Vegarel Pirates. As the Vegarel soldiers were boarding the ship and dealing with the few Imperial guards still aboard the ship, some passengers took arms and teamed up to fight their way to the escape pods. Three Imperials; The Mechanic Gunter D. Parker; the Pilot Elliot P. Finnley and the Inquisitor Temus of Suliri; Two Ulrichien Healers, Rvvrevrn and Eyenverney and a Hilvetian Bounty Hunter named Xavix of Selrig. THE FORGOTTEN REALM At the start of the early spring of the year 1832 A.S, a great meeting was organized on the planet Caribel, in the Sulirien Empire, by three dignitaries of the three most powerful factions of the galaxy. General Rhaynis of Anoda represented the Sulirien Empire, Vragln, the Speaker to Savages, represented the Ulrichien Systems and Cid, the White Lion of Selrig, represented the Hilvetian Confederation. Together they summoned several adventurers and warriors that were known to them for their deeds or had answered their call in hopes to prove themselves. The group they brought together was composed of two Bounty Hunters - Brandiven Chancey, the Hilvetian Human and Orion, the Cyborg - a Vegarel Saboteur - Mahrden Mahrahzoo, the Xzaffen - an Imperial Inquisitor - Valoor-Nuun Dorkan, the Chronogian - an Ulrichien Shaman - Ryvvierra Ruravrevzi - and a Hilvetian Mechanical Engineer - Trephor Minerva, the Hilvetian Human. The meeting happened in the Palace of Elders in Hartown, the capital city of Caribel. The group was asked to form a team to investigate strange attacks happening all around the universe. As every faction seemed to have been hit by those attacks, a common decision had been made to act upon them secretely so to not alert public attention and cause a wave of panick in the galaxy. For the purpose of their mission, the group was offered a transport ship, "The Sunwind", designed not to attract attention. The Mission of Krayk The group of adventurers was sent to the eastern limits of the Sulirien Empire, near the Maze of Elchor, to the mining station of the Asteroid of Krayk. Upon investigating the place, the group easily realized that they was no survivors of the mining station and that all the bodies that had been recovered had had their eyes removed. Mahrden Mahrahzoo decided to investigate that phenomenon even more by putting his finger into one of the empty eye sockets and taste what was inside. The results were intriguing... A strange taste of cherry. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:The War of Worlds